Overleg gebruiker:Il Padre
Overlegpagina Hieronder mag je gerust een vraagje stellen. Werner Van Borm : gelieve mij toe te voegen aan de senioren - Het triumviraat was van 84-85. Ik was praeses in 83-84 ! beasty2: hoe kan ik de naam van een pagina wijzigen ?? : Via Bewerken en dan Hernoemen. Het zou kunnen dat je als gewone gebruiker dat niet kan. Laat me weten over welke pagina het gaat, en ik doe het wel voor je. Il Padre apr 30, 2011 13:51 (UTC) : Het gaat over de naam van de pagina genaamd 'Bart De Kock'. Kan je die wijzigen naar 'Beasty' ? Mijlpalen * 100e partituur: Adhemar * 500e artikel: Dichterbij op 3 april 2007. * 800e artikel: Ver op hoë berge op 1 april 2008. * 900e artikel: op 2 november 2008. * 1000e artikel: op 4 april 2010. Mijn KDA-archief In de loop der jaren heb ik een aardig archief bijeengespaard. Ik zet het hier online. Als je het eens wil inkijken, geef me dan gerust een seintje. Heb je nog dingen waar je van af wil en die nog in mijn collectie passen, dan wil ik je er gerust van helpen. Scheitrechtertjes * 1986-1987 : Nrs. 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5a, 5b, 6 (volledige jaargang) * 1987-1988 : Nrs. 1a, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (volledige jaargang) * 1988-1989 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (volledige jaargang) * 1989-1990 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8 * 1990-1991 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (volledige jaargang) * 1991-1992 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (volledige jaargang) * 1992-1993 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (volledige jaargang) * 1993-1994 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8 * 1994-1995 : Nrs. 1, 2, 4 * 1995-1996 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4 (volledige jaargang) * 1996-1997 : Nrs. 1, 2 (volledige jaargang) * 1997-1998 : Nr. 1 (volledige jaargang) * 1998-1999 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4 (volledige jaargang) * 1999-2000 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 + Galabalboekje (volledige jaargang) * 2000-2001 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 + Galabalboekje (volledige jaargang) * 2001-2002 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4 (volledige jaargang) * 2002-2003 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4 (volledige jaargang) * 2003-2004 : Nrs. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (volledige jaargang) * 2004-2005 : Nrs. 1, 3, 4, 5 + Galatrechtertje * 2005-2006 : Nr. 1 * 2007-2008 : Nr. 2 Fagen * 1993-1994 : Nrs. 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 * 1994-1995 : Nrs. 2, 4 Fotoboeken * 1995-1996 * 1996-1997 * 1997-1998 * 1998-1999 * 1999-2000 * 2000-2001 Ledenlijsten * 1995-1996 * 1998-1999 * 2000-2001 (niet volledig) Lidkaarten * 1996-1997 * 1997-1998 * 1998-1999 * 1999-2000 (Voorlopige lidkaart + Definitieve lidkaart) Posters Enorm veel materiaal van 1998-1999 t.e.m. 2000-2001 (mijn praesidiumjaren). Varia * Bonnetjes : Galabal 2000, van de tijd van Wouter Herrebout (driehoekige!), ... * KDA briefpapier (met een oudere versie van het schild) * Vragenlijsten voor Top Secrets van 1995-1996 * Oude sponsorovereenkomsten Mijn Muziekbronnen Ik hou me op deze wiki vooral bezig met de cantusliederen. Ik gebruik hiervoor verschillende bronnen. Hieronder staan alle (lieder)boeken die ik in mijn bezit heb, en de voornaamste websites die ik gebruik. Boeken * 15 Cow-boy and Negro songs, Metropolis, Antwerpen. * 15 Eenstemmige volksliederen van Zuid-Afrika (bundels 1 en 3), Metropolis, Antwerpen. * 15 Favorite songs, Metropolis, Antwerpen. * 157 alte und neue Lieder, heruitgave, Goldmann Schott Verlag, 1981. * F.A.K. Volksangbundel vir Suid-Afrika, Uitgeverij Dusseau, 1937. * Lied om Lied, Uitgeverij De Garve, 1996. * Prisma Liederenboek, Marie Veldhuizen, Het Spectrum, 1958. * Vlaams Liedboek, Uitgeverij Lannoo, 1999. * Zing met ons, Zangbundel van J&G, Brussel. * Zingen wij ons eigen lied, Clem De Ridder en Willem De Meyer, Uitgeverij Heideland - Hasselt, 1966. Websites * 20 000 Volkslieder * Allgemeines Deutsches Kommersbuch op Wikisource Probeersels Hier staan links naar verfraaiingsprobeersels * Klad Hoofdpagina Eric Jan Cools Hallo, Ik zag mezelf op de pagina en er zit een klein foutje in. Het is Eric Jan en niet Eric-Jan. Verder indrukwekkend werk voor KDA geleverd. Groeten, Eric Jan Cools ::Bij deze is alles aangepast! Bedankt voor de opmerking. Jef Van Gils Il Padre 10 nov 2008 15:47 (UTC) Wat is dit precies Hallo, ik werk voor de algemene Nederlandse Wiki en daarvoor wil ik graag weten wat KDA precies is. --Croon the Dutchguy 11 jul 2009 09:43 (UTC) ::KDA is de afkorting van Kring Der Alchemisten. Het is een studentenvereniging van de Universiteit Antwerpen, meer bepaald de faculteitskring voor scheikunde- en biochemiestudenten. Deze wikia is het online archief van de KDA. -- Il Padre 11 jul 2009 19:10 (UTC) Dries Oeyen Jef, als ge digitaal nog scheitrechtertjes wilt ... Ik heb digitaal alles van vorig jaar ( en kan digitaal ook alles van dit jaar doorsturen). As ge het boekje zelf wilt hebben, we kunne van elke editie wel eentje opzij leggen voor u. laat maar iets weten ... hier of op de mail of op facebook . :: Dries, als het niet te veel moeite is, zou ik die Scheitrechtertjes idd graag digitaal ontvangen. Naar elk papieren Scheitrechtertje dat niet in mijn "Archief"-lijst staat, ben ik nog op zoek. Als je nog exemplaren overhebt van oude en/of nieuwe, dan mag je die ook opzij leggen. Alvast bedankt! Il Padre 30 aug 2009 06:23 (UTC) Hulp Wiki Hi , De Nederlandse Hulp Wiki heeft administrators nodig om Help: & Advies: naamruimte artikels te schrijven. Deze komen automatisch actief op de gedeelde hulp (bijvoorbeeld ), en zijn bedoeld om gebruikers te helpen met het bewerken en mogelijkheden op de Wiki. Als je één artikel maakt is dit al genoeg, maar momenteel hebben we hard meer mensen nodig. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, ga naar mijn overleg pagina op de Hulp Wiki, en plaats je verzoek om administrator rechten. Voor meer informatie kan je ook terecht op mijn overleg pagina. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Overleg) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) jun 2, 2010 05:51 (UTC) RE: Hiya. Dat zijn 4 MediaWiki berichten die de wiki wat hoger in de zoekmachines laat verschijnen ( ). Ik hoop dat je dit niet erg vindt :)? MediaWiki:Pagetitle is de tekst die bovenaan elke pagina verschijnt (boven navigatiebalk), MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage is voor de tekst boven de navigatiebar op de hoofdpagina, MediaWiki:Tagline is standaard verborgen maar maakt wat verschil in SEO, en MediaWiki:Description verschijnt als je naar "Kring der Alchemisten" zoekt op Google onderaan de link naar de wiki. Mark (talk) jun 24, 2010 14:22 (UTC) Hey Jef, kan je mijn foto Roel_Nuyts.jpg verwijderen ? Volgens mij is deze er terug ingeslopen na de migratie van de oude site. Dank. ::Roel, bij deze is dit gebeurd! mvg, Jef